Insomnia
by zefacchi
Summary: Malam itu, Okita tidak bisa tidur. hijiokita semi-canon


**I don't own Bakumatsu Rock. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fic ini.**

**warn: positif ooc.**

.

.

Malam sudah larut. Hening mendominasi, tak ada suara lain terdengar selain nyanyian jangkrik dan dengkuran dari penghuni rumah yang sudah meringkuk nyaman di kasur lipat, tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadar.

Okita Soji duduk di teras menghadap halaman belakang yang dipenuhi rumput, ditemani cahaya remang bulan. Seraya menggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung, sesekali dia bersenandung kecil, berusaha menghilangkan bosan yang melanda di tengah kesunyian malam.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas mengalahkan kesunyian malam. Suara telapak kaki yang bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu berderit menandakan seseorang datang mendekatinya. Okita mengerti, tak perlu menoleh untuk sekedar mencari tahu siapa orang yang baru saja mendatanginya tersebut.

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu bertanya, Hijikata-san," Okita menjawab datar, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Hijikata menanggapi dengan dengusan kecil. Lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Okita.

"Tidak biasanya kau tetap terjaga selarut ini. Apa ada masalah?"

"Entahlah," Okita mengangkat bajunya sejenak. "Jika aku tahu penyebabnya ku rasa aku sudah mengatasinya dari tadi."

"Jawaban yang khas dirimu," senyum di wajah Hijikata makin lebar. Iris cokelat dalam matanya memandang langit biru gelap dengan beberapa bintang bertabur sebagai penghias.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak tidur?" Okita bertanya, seakan tak senang lelaki itu hanya diam sambil memandang bintang.

"Aku terbangun ketika sadar kau tidak ada di kasurmu," Hijikata mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok berambut keunguan itu. "Jadi, aku mencarimu dan akhirnya menemukanmu di sini."

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Kau tak perlu repot mencariku."

"Di mataku, kau tetap seorang anak kecil," Hijikata menepuk puncak kepala Okita, mengacak-acak helaian rambutnya. "Anak kecil yang dititipkan Kondo-san padaku."

Okita mendengus, setengah batinnya kesal dianggap anak kecil dan setengahnya merasa senang dengan usapan tangan hangat Hijikata pada puncak kepalanya.

Dia merasa wajahnya panas. Digelengkannya kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghapus pemikiran yang sempat terlintas. Hijikata hanya memandang dalam diam dengan wajah heran. Iris mata-nya tak luput dari pemandangan rona merah yang menjalari wajah putih Okita.

"Jangan mengelusku. Sudah kukatakan aku bukan anak kecil," Okita menepis tangan di puncak kepalanya, setelah berhasil mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya, seharusnya."

Hijikata merespon dengan tawa kecil yang diiring dengusan. Sedikit banyak Okita benar-benar merasa ada yang berbeda dengan lelaki ini, dan itu membawa ketidaknyamanan padanya.

"Daripada itu, Hijikata-san," Okita menginterupsi di sela tawa kecil Hijikata. "Pergilah tidur. Besok kita akan mengadakan konser, kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Kata-kata itu harus ditujukan padamu juga," Hijikata menyandarkankan punggungnya pada pintu geser di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak kembali ke futonmu."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kutanya, apa yang menyebabkanmu tak bisa tidur?" lelaki itu memotong perkataannya, membuat Okita bungkam dengan cepat.

"Itu … mungkin, karena konser besok—"

"Aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari orang lain, Okita. Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang akan mengalami insomnia sebelum konser, kau sudah biasa tampil di hadapan banyak orang," lagi, Hijikata memotong dengan cepat. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa karena Kondo-san?"

Wajah lelaki itu memucat. Kepalanya tertunduk, mulutnya bahkan tak bisa berkata apa pun untuk menyangkal—tidak karena kebenaran telah terpapar.

Hijikata mengerti, tanpa perlu menuntut jawaban dari Okita. Matanya yang membelalak sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Suara Okita bagai ditelan desiran angin malam. "Dia mendatangiku dalam mimpi … aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Hijikata bisa menduga bahwa lelaki ini telah mengalami mimpi buruk panjang sehingga tak ingin kembali melanjutkan bunga tidurnya.

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Dia takkan mendatangimu lagi."

"Aku terus mengingatnya."

"Kalau begitu, lupakanlah."

"Aku tak bisa. Kondo-san," jeda sejenak, Hijikata bisa melihatnya menelan ludah. "adalah sosok paling penting dalam hidupku."

Angin malam yang kembali behembus membawa keheningan sesaat di antara mereka. Hijikata menghela napas panjang.

"Dengar, Okita," iris ungu lelaki itu kembali terarah pada Hijikata. Pandangannya datar. "Kau terlalu terpaku pada masa lalumu, pada hal-hal yang telah terjadi. Aku tahu betapa pentingnya Kondo-san bagimu, namun apa pun yang kau lakukan, kau tak bisa membawa dia kembali. Kurasa Kondo-san pun tak ingin kau terus-menerus menangisi kematiannya."

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Tapi hatimu yang menangis," Hijikata kembali mengelus puncak kepala Okita. "Jangan terpaku pada semua tragedi yang telah terjadi. Kau masih mempunyai kami—aku, Ryoma, seluruh personel Ultra Souls. Kau tidak sendiri."

Okita terdiam, hanya beberapa saat sebelum senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Suaranya melemah, namun terdengar lembut. "Terimakasih, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata tersenyum puas. Tangannya yang masih berada di puncak kepala Okita, menariknya dengan lembut untuk mendekat. Okita terlalu kaget untuk merespon. Sehingga dia hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dengan wajah merona ketika Hijikata menggeser poni panjangnya dengan tangan lain dan mencium dahinya.

Lelaki itu kemudian menarik bahu Okita, menggeser tubuh itu hingga duduk berdampingan dengannya, menempatkan kepala Okita untuk bersandar pada bahunya. Tangan kanannya masih merangkul bahu lelaki itu, mencegahnya pergi.

"Kalau sudah mengerti, sekarang tidurlah. Kau bisa menggunakan bahuku."

Okita hanya menurut, karena merasa tubuhnya perlahan lemas dan matanya makin sayu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Okita kembali masuk ke alam mimpi, Hijikata bisa mengetahuinya dari suara hembusan napasnya yang tenang dan teratur.

Hijikata tersenyum kecil, lantas memposisikan kepalanya bersandar pada kepala Okita, dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tak ada satu pun personel Ultra Souls yang tak terkejut ketika mendapati Hijikata dan Okita yang tertidur di teras esok paginya, bersisian dan saling bersandar.

.

.

**End.**

.

**a/n**: kesampaian juga buat debut di fandom ini www meski animenya udah lama tamat.

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
